AGE OF OLD, AGE OF NEW
by LoneHawk615
Summary: Sora (daughter of Hiccup and Astrid) and the Nightfury Shadow (adopted daughter of Toothless) are competing in the annual Snoggletog games, but a lone boy who washed ashore 6 years ago and his new dragon seek to compete, and win. What will happen? And who/what, is this new dragon. Then Sora is KIDNAPPED! HiccupXAstrid rated T cause i'm paraniod
1. The past, is in the past

**Authors note:**

**Me: Toothless, little help**

**Toothless: LONEHAWK does not own HTTYD, only OC's like Talon, Shadow and Sora. However, this is an AU, were Hiccup left, became a Bad***(I trained him) and married Astrid after fighting Snotlout for her,(that idiot jerk) killed the Red Death(with my help), and did ****_NOT_****lose his leg. (thanks to me)**

**Me: THANK YOU, I will make a Prequel to this, but I typed this first, so sorry. ALSO, first Fanfiction, please review, fav and like! and, well, help me. **

**FLAMES will be used to CRUXIFIX YOU ALL**

**!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chapter 1**

_The past, is in the past_

*6 years earlier*

Sora was wrestling with the newly adopted Nightfury, named Shadow, that Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid found on one of their many adventures. Hiccup and Toothless were currently on "watch" as they called it while Astrid was out at the market. Suddenly the peaceful atmosphere was shattered violently when Stoick the Vast nearly took the sturdy Oak-wood door off its hinges.

"Son!" his booming voice shouted "you need to see this."

Hiccup, who was recovering from his shock, shook his head to clear his thoughts and jumped onto Toothless. Stoick bolted, with Toothless and Hiccup in close pursuit. They passed several shocked villagers, including Astrid, who Hiccup shouted to

"Go and Watch Sora and Shadow! I'm needed for this!"

Astrid nodded her head at the two, but they were already past the corner. Hiccup was waved on by Stoick, "Go down to the beach, there is a large crowd, but Gobber can get you through."He said.

Toothless, hearing this, bolted for the open sky, and flipped over, headed toward the beach. They landed a couple of yards away from a giant, but surprisingly hushed, crowd.

"Hiccup! Toothless!"Gobber shouted, barging his way through the crowd to the Duo. "follow me!" he exclaimed, before diving back into the sea of Berkians.

Within moments Hiccup's eyes laid upon a young, 9-year-old boy with ragged, tousled sandy blonde hair, with dark black streaks in it. He also had dark, ocean stormy blue eyes, like a Storm in the sea itself. He was big for his age, but not big and fat, like Snotlout, more Lean, but still very muscular. His young face was marred by a scar running from the hair line above the left eye, to the jaw below the eye, with the scar crossing over his eye. His slashed and cut clothes that were no better than rags revealed a nice six pack and stiff, firm muscles. Hiccup rushed over to the boy and checked his pulse. Several long seconds passed before Hiccup heard the signature **_lup-dup._** several more seconds before, again, there was a second, still faint, **_lup-dup_**.

Hiccup was then forcefully pushed aside as Toothless sniffed the boy. "Toothless?" Hiccup said, with a faint stutter and tone of concern creeping into his voice. Toothless snarled before shoving the boy in the gut, letting lose and audible **_THUMP_**. The kid sat up suddenly, coughing up water and sputtering one word

"_WAVES"_.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it is more of a cliffhanger kind-of summary chapter. Review and I will post the next chapter. Also I won't be like those LAZY ***SES that update like, once a month, I will try for 2 times a week but it will be more like 1 time a week, and the updates will probably be on weekends**


	2. Shadows of the past

Chapter 2

Shadows of the past

**2 years after the events of chapter 1***

"Do it again!" a young 10-year-old Sora shouted. Talon rolled his eyes in exasperation before grudgingly diving under the water. Five minutes passed and Sora was beginning to worry. "Talon?" she called out to the empty cove.

Little did young Sora know that this was the same cove that Hiccup and Toothless bonded in, and the same cove were Shadow was found.

Talon slowly rose from the water behind Sora and tapped her shoulder. She whirled around only to be tackled into the water. They thrashed around, having fun and not a care in the world. When the two came up after several minutes of giggles and splashes, Sora was able to glare murderously at Talon with toxic green eyes. "What-?" he began, but was cut off when Sora nailed him with a fist of stone that she inherited from her mother.

"That, was for scaring me." She started, and before Talon could defend himself, she continued "And this. This is for being a good friend" and she leaned forward to give Talon a quick peck on the cheek. Talon stared, dumbfounded, as Sora turned and got her clothes.

***another year later***

Sora watched nervously from the edge of the Dragon-Training academy. All the adults told her that they used to kill dragons in this very same arena! How could that even happen? The dragons were way to nice too kill! She shook her head to return her thoughts to the matter at hand.

Now that her dad and mom ran the academy (her dad running things dragon-related, like most classes, and her mom handling tournaments and other, more physical matters) they were more concerned with safety, only allowing kids above 12 years old to join the school, and always with parent consent. Sora went back to pondering how Talon would do, he was smart, fast, strong and kind, but had very little experience with dragons, which is what really counted.

"Now," Hiccup started, with Astrid by his side "Before we start teaching you, and eventually giving you a dragon to bond with, we shall start out with a series of simple tests. First is an obstacle course, your time and ease of effort and skill will be recorded and noted. The purpose of this event is to gauge your physical and mental abilities, as well as decide which dragons you would match. The obstacle course has 4 main parts, the hurdles, the wall, the rock jumps, and the bag run."

Most of the other teens muttered, slightly disturbed by the early "tests". Talon however, showed no reaction or emotion, but just leaned on his custom made staff, which he had somehow recovered from the sea two months after he washed ashore

"Go Talon!" Sora shouted, unable to control her excitement as she stared at the class that she would join in a year.

"Ha," Spitlout, son of Snotlout and Heather, shouted "you got one fan? I have all the girls in the village!" he shouted with a huge swaggering attitude

"Spitlout! Shut your yap or I'll pin it shut with an arrow!" Hiccup shouted, while the "twins" as everyone called them, sniggered. "Now," Sora's father resumed shouting, "The first obstacle in the obstacle run is the hurdles, you have to go under the blue striped logs, and over the red striped ones. The next is the wall, a ten-foot wall you have to get over, the third is the rock jump, a series of rocks that you have to jump across to get to the other side, touch the floor and you restart. The final is the Bag Run, were you have to get from one side to another, and every bag of dye that hits you docks you five seconds. The first of these events will be the obstacle course, any volunteers?"

Talon stepped forward, putting his staff into its sheath over his back in the same, smooth motion "I will!" he called out.

"Good, now, step forward to the starting line" Hiccup replied as his younger foster brother (although he thought of him as more as a nephew) strode forward to the starting line.

Talon did just that, walking up to the red line painted into the stone. He nodded in Hiccups direction.

"Go!" Hiccup shouted

Talon burst forth, rolling under the first hurdle and jumping out of the roll and onto the next red hurtle, however, he jumped straight from this hurdle to the next one and landed past it. He then rolled out of the landing and sprinted toward the next obstacle. When he got to the wall he ran to and off of it, doing a back flip and barely catching the rim. He then completed the flip, allowing his legs to push off the wall and now front flip over the wall. Landing on the other side Talon navigated the Stones with ease. Now lightly jogging over to the bag run, he paused before, without a shout or any other warning, he rolled into the course. All the bags of various colors flew over him, and he sprinted for the other side.

Sora could hear Spitlout saying "on one, two, THREE!"

at his command all the other teens threw, but Talon, having ample warning, thanks to Spitlout, leaped backwards, again dodging all the projectiles. He made to the other side, and Sora could hear Fishlegs, Hiccups assistant, shout "2 minutes and 14 seconds." Sora saw her mother's eyes widen and even saw through Hiccup's mask to reveal their surprise at such a good run.

The other contestants ran the course and tried to adopt Talon's style into their own, but their lack of training and overall lack of "Talonness" lead them to failure. Sora cheered loudly for Talon and jeered even louder when Spitlout went up and failed. All the while Talon just stood on the sidelines, a smirk reaching his face at his opponents failures and methods of "copycatting".

As she thought of this she heard a quote that Stoick had once told her

"Imitation is the greatest form of flattery, it means that you were so good other people had, or tried to copy you!" his deep, resounding voice had proclaimed.

**THANK YOU ALL! next chapter will probably be next Sunday! or if you review and like, tommorow!**


	3. Flying high

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
IF KATEMARIE OR EMMERZK READ THIS I WILL DIE OF HAPPINESS!**

**Please review this is my first fanfiction and is really bad so ANY criticism or comments help, except flames, of course. Also remember for the hiccstid fans out there, HICCUP is the dominant in the relationship, NOT Astrid**

Chapter 3

Ghost of the past, skies of the future

***in present day!***

Two nightfurys, the bigger one with a red left tail fin in the lead, while the smaller, but more aerodynamic in last. "Ya baby!" Sora shouted to her father over the deafening wind and telltale whistle of a night fury "your getting slower dad!" she finished with a lopsided grin

"Not as slow as you are, I still beat you!" Hiccup replied while Toothless roared what seemed to be a challenge at the young hatchlings. This was a holiday tradition of theirs, every year father and daughter would race around the island. But this year was different, it was the first year Sora would be able to compete in the Snoggletog games, as you had to be 14-20 to qualify.

Sora and Shadow were determined to win this year, as they were personal students and daughters of the dragon conquerors Hiccup and Toothless, they had their family's reputation to uphold! So as a result, the duo had been training nonstop, until they were just a tad bit slower that Hiccup and Toothless, but only because Hiccup had more experience flying and Shadow was not yet fully grown

Astrid greeted the pair as they landed, stitching up a hole in Stormfly's saddle. "have a good time? I could hear you two shouting from here, probably knocking dragons out of the sky." Sora rolled her eyes at her mom. Her dad was full of sarcasm, she didn't need any more of it!

"yes mom, we had a wonderful time, I think I saw Barf and Belch tie their necks into a knot again" Sora replied, with sarcasm pouring out of her mouth and infecting the soil.

"well!" Hiccup butted in "why don't we go to dinner at the great hall? We have a big day tomorrow!" with that being said, Astrid put down her sewing and the family walked over to the great hall. When they entered Hiccup asked Sora "why don't you go over to that table over there and hang out with those kids?" although Hiccup phrased this as a question, it was an order.

"Fine!" Sora huffed, not looking forward to sitting next to Spitlout, of all people. Was it Loki himself that plagued her, she HATED Spitlout, always trying to flirt with her. She shivered at the very thought. Nonetheless she walked over with her plate of, ironically, haddock.

"Hey, your dragon likes me better" she heard Huffnut, son of Tuffnut and Amellda, say.

"NO! both of them like ME better!" shouted Cuffnut, daughter of Ruffnut and Fishlegs, and cousin to Huffnut.

"um, guys?" Meatlegs, brother to Cuffnut, said "they are technically the same dragon" but this was lost on the two cousins, who were in a full on. CATFIGHT!

Sora sat down at the only empty seat, which just happened to be next to Spitlout. Did Loki hate her THAT MUCH?

"Hey Sora" Spitlout said, trying to lean into her.

Yes, apparently Loki did hate her that much.

"Bug off, before you hurt yourself." Sora replied, letting her tone escalate slightly.

"hey, its cool." Spitlout replied "play hard to get hard, am I right?" he finished, waving his arms and looking around at the nonexistent crowd. Sora rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Excuse me, but could any of you give me any good tips for a tidal class dragon, but is very similar to a sharp class?" I boy around the age of 15 asked, and to Sora it appeared as if he appeared behind them, was not there moment and then, there he was.

"Give it water?" said Huffnut.

Cuffnut rolled her eyes at this "no idiot, you give it dirt!" this elevated the catfight to a full on fist fight when Huffnut tackled Cuffnut, and Sora just left those two be.

Back to the matter at hand, who was this kid, he looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"For a tidal class dragon?" Meatlegs answered "you would need to give it plenty of water and fish, let it into the ocean or a large lake at least once a day, other than that, not much"

Then it hit her, this was Talon, or Talon Morgan Skyrider, as he claimed. No one knew if this was his real name, as after he washed ashore he claimed that was his name, and who could say otherwise? He was now the adopted son of Stoick the Vast. He was a great fighter, but had not bonded with a dragon yet, and the fact that he was asking about how to care for a Tidal class dragon was very suspicious,

"what kind of dragon?" Sora asked

Talon immediately went pale at this remark and he managed to stutter "um, no real kind. J-just wanted some tips! Thanks!" he then turned and went over to an empty table.

Sora followed his movement, before standing up and going to sit with him. When she sat down she noticed his hand drift to his belt, and what looked like a spear shaft with a handle sticking out of it. (Baton) "So," Sora asked, "how are you such a good fighter, especially at hand to hand combat?"

"I, I had training" Talon started to explain, "before I washed ashore, I can't remember what training, by who or were, but I know I had some sort of training. It's hard to explain, have you ever something without thinking about it. It's kind of like that, like someone else just steps into me and does it for me. Heck, I even think differently in battle. Its really weird"

Sora just nodded to his answer. "Hey," she asked, " why don't you have a dragon yes?"

Talon gulped before stating, "I do." Suddenly he stood up and walked out of the great hall.

What the heck does he mean, "I do" Sora thought to herself. She did not know that the answer was right in front of her.

**I AM UPDATING SLIGHTLY EARLY BECAUSE I GOT SOM REVIEWS. REVIEW FOR MOR CHAPTERS AND PLEASE SEND GOOD FEEDBACK!**


	4. SNOGGLETOG (part 1)

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
PLEASE! Review! Also for those of you who want me to go into the past, I will start typing a PREQUEL to this story, but only if I get enough follows, favorites and REVIEWS! So do all of those and I'll make the prequel!**

**YOU CAN NOW SEE TALON'S DRAGON  
"WAVES"**

**Next part on Sunday! Sorry for the short chapter**

Chapter 4

Snoggletog! (part one)

Sora sat up suddenly in her bed, wiping her face. "Shadow!" she cried out as best she could while whispering, as her parents did not like getting woken up early. "Great, today is the Snoggletog races, and I'm covered in dragon drool." Shadow cocked her head and looked at her like she was saying "what, I think you look good covered in slobber." Sora raised her eyebrow at her crazy Nightfury before climbing out of her bed and started to dress for today's competition.

When she climbed down the stairs a few minutes later she was dressed in a nice, dark purple flight jacket and pants, along with high black boots and her jet-black hair done in a braid, instead of it's usual place.

"Wow," Astrid said, "you look stunning!"

Hiccup continued with a "just give the other teens a look and they will fall before your beauty" in his usual, sarcastic way.

At this Astrid laughed, and Sora shot her dad a killer glare, which did nothing to him. She ate her breakfast quickly, and then left the house and walked over to the festival. She strolled around, looking at what the stalls had to offer. One had a nice headband she liked, another had a clothing of a strange material called "silk". Some others had different foods that cost a fortune. As she walked away from a weapons stand and was too caught up in wool gathering~1~ she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," she heard a familiar voice say, and she looked up to see Talon. "Here, let me make it up to you." He turned around and grabbed a Hibiscus flower from a stand, putting some money in its place. "There, now your beauty will kill" he said, putting the flower on her right ear. Despite her self, Sora grinned and gigged slightly, hoping Talon didn't notice.

"How, how did you know I like putting flowers in that same spot in my hair?" Sora asked

"Well, you may not remember, but we used to be good friends, before, before my 'so called Dad' came here to claim me. After that, no one wanted to even be near me."

Sora had forgotten, but it made sense. "Well, thank you, but I have to get ready for the races" she said.

"Me to, and your welcome" Talon responded before walking away and disappearing into the crowd.

*Talon's POV- at the races-*

"Listen, please, I just want to request a different entrance for the race. Dock me some seconds, so I won't get a false head start." I said. Hiccup and Stoic looked at each other, and Stoic said "it's you decision Hiccup."

Hiccup turned to me and said "alright, but you better hope its worth it."

I nearly skipped away from them, I was so happy that I and Waves would have a super epic entrance! My mind wandered as I waited for the races to start. It really hurt, that Sora could forget me that easily, although I can understand, ever since my "dad" came to Berk for me. Now everyone is scared of me, afraid I'll become like my dad and murder innocent people, or enslave dragons, or some other idiotic thing like that. COME ON! I'm even sure he IS NOT my dad, although I have amnesia, so I can't say that or people will think I'm crazy. Well, hopefully when I win the Snoggletog races people will at least acknowledge I'm in the same room with them.

"EVERYONE WHO IS COMPETITNG IN THE DRAGON RACES, PLEASE GATHER AT THE STARTING LINE!" I heard Stoic's loud voice shout, and I would know, he is my adoptive father. I jogged over to the starting line that was set near the cliff, and saw the other teen's dragons at the cliff's edge. Soon after all the teens' had lined up, I looked over at Sora, as she was the one to beat, but I would win, I knew I could.

"The race will start here, you will then fly out and around the spire with a flag on it. From there you will fly to the waterfall, fly along the river, not going above the tree line. Then you will fly over the next waterfall and sprint to the finish line. Every contestant before me has agreed to start within the rules. Talon requested an exception start, and therefore will start on the second horn."

I saw the other teens' look at me, and I said "what, I can't spoil the surprise!"

"RACERS, get ready!" Stoic shouted, then he gestured and the first horn blew.

The teens took off, and I watched with a relaxed posture. Sora was the most Graceful, soon in the lead with Shadow. Snotlout was behind them, with the cousins and Meatlegs close behind.

"BRRRAAAAAAAAA" the other horn blew, and I took off, aware of the crowds stares as I rushed toward the cliff. I reached the edge, and jumped.

**HAHAHAHAH CLIFF HANGER! Next part soon!**


End file.
